katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
World Is Mine
Lyrics Japanese Sekai de ichiban o-himesama sou iu atsukai kokoro ete yo ne Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne? Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto Wakattara migite ga orusu na no wo nantoka shite Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte? Sekai de ichiban o-himesama Ki ga tsuite nee nee Mataseru nante rongai yo Watashi wo dare da to omotteru no? Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai! Ima sugu ni yo Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho Monku wa yurushimasen no Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chottoo... A, sore to ne? Shiroi o-uma san kimatteru desho? Mukae ni kite Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "o-himesama" tte Betsu ni wagamama nante ittenain dakara Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte ii no yo? Sekai de watashi dake no oujisama Ki ga tsuite hora hora Otete ga aitemasu Mukuchi de buaiso na oujisama Mou doushite! Ki ga tsuite yo hayaku Zettai KIMI wa wakattenai! Wakattenai wa... Ichigo no notta SHOOTO KEEKI Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURIN Minna minna gaman shimasu... Wagamama na ko dato omowanaide Watashi datte yareba dekiru mon Ato de koukai suru wa yo Touzen desu! Datte watashi wa Sekai de ichiban o-himesama Chanto mitete yo ne dokoka ni icchau yo? Fui ni dakishimerareta kyuu ni sonna e? "Hikareru abunai yo" sou itte soppo muku KIMI ...Kocchi no ga abunai wa yo English The number one princess in the world Know how to treat me that way, okay? First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear? Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something! I'm not really saying anything selfish I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute The number one princess in the world Realize that, hey, hey Keeping me waiting is out of the question Who do you think I am? Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet! Go get it immediately My fault? Let's call it a cute mistake Complaints are not permitted Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say? Come and take me away If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess" I'm not really saying anything selfish But you know, it's alright to scold me a little? My very own prince in the world Realize that, look, look Our hands are empty Reticent and blunt prince Come one, why! Just notice it soon You definitely don't understand! Don't understand... Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top Pudding made with well-selected eggs Everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it Don't think that I'm a selfish girl Even I will be able to do it if I try You will regret this afterwards It's natural! Even for me The number one princess in the world See me clearly okay, shall I go somewhere? Suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh? Gallery World is mine 3.PNG Emily alive and Wallace World Is Mine.PNG Emily Corpse Bride World Is Mine.PNG Category:Songs Category:Japanese songs